User talk:SnickersDoge
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Dogkid1! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 00:43, June 17, 2012 Track Hey DogKid1, I would like to welcome you to the Club Penguin Wiki. I need your help though. I need help finding CeCe and Rocky. Would you mind tracking with me and when found leave a message in my talk Page or come on to chat. Okay?, Commander Bsyew 01:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) JWW (talk) 23:47, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your Invited! Hey Dogkid1, Thank you so much for your invite. I will see if I can get Computer time at that time. I will try my best to make it! :D Your pal, User:Pj Monster 1 CP Hi Dogkid1 please say to Hey.youcp please Un-banned me. Hey Dogkid! I just wanted to ask you HOW DO I PUT A PICTURE INSIDE THAT EMPTY PLAYER CARD?? Please reply :( XDC Hey dogkid, Okay, so I went to the website, you gave me is pretty cool, but...WAHT DO I DO!! I don't what to press or WHAT! Please tell me :( --PartyPat999 (talk) 22:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) An outta nowhere gift. :) Hey Dogkid! I made you a custom penguin. I hope you like it. :) See you around! :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 01:26, November 30, 2012 (UTC)' No problem. ;) Hey Dogkid! I'm glad you like it. Were you the one who asked about a profile? If you were the one, then, no, I didn't. I think only admins can protect a page. ...and if someone edits it too much. --'Ocean6100 (talk) 01:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC)' my picture Can i please see my picture in Your blog post,Custom player cards? Hey dogkid! U make good custom penguins right? Well i'm looking for a new one for my new pic and thought you may be a good choice. If u can't I understand. Thx ~ Hunjo11 Wait, then why in ur blog does it say ur makin christmas avatars Last Question XD sorry! Ik youre doing the shockwave page right, and if ur planning on doing some more i want to do one. Christmas Present ~123kitten1 Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 06:02, December 25, 2012 (UTC)